


Always Together (Apart Isnt A Possibility)

by Pipzmo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fluff, Its angst for like one paragraph, M/M, Seventeen is mentioned for a hot second, junmyeon is such a nervous wreck im sorry baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipzmo/pseuds/Pipzmo
Summary: Junmyeon asks his gang leader a dumb question and gets more than he bargained for as an answer





	Always Together (Apart Isnt A Possibility)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short gang!au side fic that i wrote while writing a longer fic in this same universe. I kind of ended up liking this one more though. Give me shout-out if you want to see the original story and any other ideas i may have for this AU

Chanyeol was working on some new recruit hiring paperwork and cataloging when he heard a soft knock on his office door.

“Come in!”

The door slid open slowly and Junmyeon’s blond hair popped out behind the frame. “I- Is this a bad time?”

Chanyeol forced a warm smile past his lips, he wasn’t in the best mood, but he knew Junmyeon was always jittery around him and Baekhyun. No matter how many times the two co-leaders of the Exo organized crime gang tried to convince their lead architect and mission call leader that he could be comfortable around them, Junmyeon just had a lot of respect for authority. Chanyeol waved for the man to come in and have a seat.

“What’s up, Hyung?”

“I uh… just wanted to check up on you, Yeol.” Junmyeon wrung his hands together in his lap.

Chanyeol raised one eyebrow, “I’m fine? Why?”

“It’s just… You and Baekhyun fought again this morning.”

Chanyeol winced at the reminder. He and Baekhyun had fought this morning. It had been a pretty bad one too, Chanyeol poking at some of Baekhyun’s biggest anxieties both in terms of his position in the crew and in their relationship. Baekhyun had fired back with just as hurtful words, and the two had left their bedroom this morning both in bad moods and with no desire to see each other at all that day.

Baekhyun had been invited by the Leader of the Seventeen crew to go on an emergency mission to find the missing members of their weapons specialty team. Seventeen was a small crew, but talented, and their three sub-groups were each incredibly gifted in specific areas that had helped them take over a lot of territory since their formation. However, now four of the thirteen main members of the crew were missing, and they were a powerful sub-group too. Whoever had captured the boys must have been very strong, and the Seventeen leader, Seungcheol was now organizing some of the strongest members of their allied crews to help him get their missing members back. Baekhyun was the only member of Exo who had been invited, and Chanyeol had initially been okay with it. They were talking about what they would expect and how long they thought the trip would take when Chanyeol had brought up that he would have to figure out who he would leave in charge of Exo while they were _both_ gone.

***

_“Um… excuse me? You’ll be in charge still, because you’ll be staying here.” Baekhyun looked up from packing his suitcase. Chanyeol met his stare and they both felt the atmosphere shift in the room._

_At first, Chanyeol just laughed, “Don’t be silly, Baek. Why would I let you go by yourself?”_

_Baekhyun scoffed at this, “What makes you think I can’t go by myself?”_

_Chanyeol put down the book he was reading, “Are you kidding me, Baek? This trip could take months! You’re not going alone.”_

_Baekhyun slammed his suitcase shut, “Yes I am, because you weren’t invited! Seungcheol invited me- just me –to help him! If he wanted both of us he would have said so! I don’t exactly appreciate you trying to control what missions I decide whether or not I’m going on.”_

_“Control? Is that what you think I’m doing? Well shit then never mind, I didn’t mean to be so_ controlling _. All I wanted was to be sure my boyfriend was safe_ _and not dead in a ditch somewhere while he was on a stupid mission I couldn’t protect him on!”_

_“I don’t need you to protect me!” Baekhyun was screaming now, “Shit Chanyeol, I can handle myself! I was an agent long before I met you and as I recall, I have saved your ass plenty of more times than you have saved mine.”_

_Chanyeol let his voice raise up to match Baekhyun’s, “This isn’t a contest about who’s a better agent, Baek! This is about you needlessly putting yourself in danger when I could just as easily come with you!”_

_Baekhyun yelled, throwing the article of clothing he had been folding in his hands for the past five minutes against the wall. “Fuck you, Chanyeol.” He spat, before storming out of the apartment. As soon as he heard the door slam, Chanyeol hurled his own book into the wall and let out a scream. Chanyeol slumped back against the bed-frame and threw his arm over his eyes._

_Well that didn’t go well._

_***_

Chanyeol glared at Junmyeon, “What is your point,”

“You guys have been fighting a lot lately,”

This pissed Chanyeol off, “And?”

Junmyeon jumped a little at the angry stare, “I’m just- I’m worried is all. I wanted to ask… don’t get angry or anything but… I wanted to know if you had a- uh… a plan,”

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side, confused, “A plan for what, Hyung?”

Junmyeon sighed, braving a look into Chanyeol’s eyes, “A plan for the crew if…” He paused for a long time before speaking, “If you and Baekhyun ever broke up.”

Chanyeol was taken aback. It took him a second to fully register what Junmyeon was saying. Him and Baekhyun? Break-up? As soon as it clicked, Chanyeol let out a whoop of laughter. Junmyeon flinched at the noise, but then widened his eyes at the sight of his leader laughing. He looked so concerned, Chanyeol just laughed harder.

Finally, Chanyeol managed to compose himself enough to speak, “Oh Junmyeon,” Chanyeol wheezed, whipping a tear from his eye, “That is quite possibly the dumbest thing you have ever said.”

Junmyeon frowned, “Ch- Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol just giggled, “Oh come on! You can’t be serious?” When Junmyeon didn’t say anything, Chanyeol’s eyes darkened, “Junmyeon, Baekhyun and I would never break up.”

Junmyeon almost rolled his eyes. _Almost_. “Chanyeol, I know it’s hard, but you have to consider all of the possibilities-”

Chanyeol cut him off, “No, that’s where you don’t understand. It’s not a possibility. Baekhyun is the love of my life, I am his, we will never break up. We have talked about what we might do if one of us gets kidnapped or… worse… but there’s never going to a possibility of either of us leaving the other on our own terms.”

Junmyeon pinched his nose, “Chanyeol, I’m just trying to do what’s best for the crew.”

“No!” Chanyeol slammed his fist on the desk in front of him, “There IS no crew without Baekhyun. There would BE no crew without me. We’re together, or we’re dead.”

Junmyeon gave Chanyeol a long look before looking at the ground. Chanyeol sat back in his seat, huffing slightly at his outburst. Chanyeol never liked to talk about this kind of thing. Baekhyun would always have to force him to do it.

Finally, Chanyeol looked Junmyeon in the eyes and gave him a hard glare. “Look, Junmyeon, I understand why you’re worried. But I promise you, no matter how much we fight or what we fight about, Baekhyun and I will always love each other. We will never leave each other.”

Chanyeol and Junmyeon met each other’s stares for a long time before Chanyeol sighed. Clearly Junmyeon was not going to be convinced. Time for more drastic measures.

“You know what… I’ll just show you.” The taller stood up, grabbing Junmyeon by the arm and pulling him out the door, down the hallway and towards Baekhyun’s office.

***

“Chanyeol wait!”

“Go into his office, sit down and start asking him about me. Get him really riled up and angry, agree with him that I’m an asshole, I don’t care. Whatever you have to do to make you convinced that he’s as mad at me as possible.”

“Chanyeol this really isn’t necessary-”

“That’s an order, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon sighed in defeat, walking somewhat nervously towards Baekhyun’s office door, before knocking and entering the small room when called. After the door closed, Chanyeol pressed his ear up against it in order to hear the conversation.

“What can I do for you, Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asked.

Junmyeon stuttered for a second, “W- well… I just… wanted to make sure you were okay! I- I know you and Chanyeol fought about something today. I h- heard he was being pretty stupid.”

“Who called him stupid?” Chanyeol smiled at himself, happy that Baekhyun would defend his honor even when he was angry at him.

Chanyeol could tell this caught Junmyeon off guard, “Oh! It d- doesn’t matter. I took care of it.” He hurried to change the subject, “What did you guys fight about?”

This time, Chanyeol heard Minseok’s voice. He must have been in there with Baekhyun too. “Was it about the Seventeen mission? I know how much you wanted to go help them.”

Baekhyun spoke, “Yeah. He thinks it’s not safe for me to go alone and he wants to go with me. But Seungcheol didn’t invite Chanyeol, he only invited me. And besides, Chanyeol’s awful at stealth missions. He’d get us hurt, or get hurt himself.”

“Y- yeah!” Junmyeon tried to latch onto this, “I mean, who is he to try and make you stay locked up under his watch anyway? You’re not a child!”

 _Careful Junmyeon, you’re such a bad actor._ Chanyeol snickered quietly to himself.

Baekhyun snorted, “I mean I guess. He has been super controlling of me lately. I just wish he would realize that I’m an agent too! And I started as an agent, unlike him who started as a weapons builder. Running and fighting is who I am. He needs to remember that we’re in a gang and I’m always going to be in danger.”

“I mean you know he is probably just worried about the length of the trip,” Minseok mentioned. “Two months is a very long time for you two not to see each other, and a long time for his co-leader to be gone.”

Junmyeon floundered to save the situation against Minseok’s attempts at calming Baekhyun down, “It’s not like Baekhyun can’t call home and talk to Chanyeol on their little personal two-way radio earpieces all of the time!” Junmyeon laughed, “I feel like he’s being really stifling of you lately. He probably doesn’t want you going out on missions at all anymore.”

 _Ooh good one, Myeon._ Chanyeol thought. Baekhyun would definitely get riled up over that. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was always a little worried that Chanyeol would try to stop him from going on missions whenever he asked. That was why he always got defensive even if Chanyeol had a good reason to deny him.

“Do you think he’ll pull authority on you?” _Oh shit._

That seemed to be the straw on the camel’s back for Baekhyun, and he immediately exploded, “Authority!? WHAT authority? That asshole doesn’t have _any_ authority over me! Everyone’s like ‘Oh Baekhyun, he’s Chanyeol’s second!’ or ‘Baekhyun always does whatever _Chanyeol_ asks, because Chanyeol’s in charge! It’s _his_ crew anyway!’ and I’m sick of it!” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s hands slam down on his desk. “I am just as much of an owner of this crew as he is and if anything I’m the one who has that dumbass wrapped around _my_ finger! I could make him do anything I wanted, if I tried. I’m so _sick_ of everyone thinking it’s the opposite!”

Chanyeol laughed out loud this time. He loved when Baekhyun got this angry, his little body would vibrate with frustration and his fists would clench into little white balls. It was adorable. And Chanyeol’s enjoying of the display would only further feed Baekhyun’s rage.

 _Well now is as good of a time as any_ , Chanyeol thought. He took a deep breath and then burst through the door, effectively startling all three men in the room. Junmyeon had an absolutely terrified look on his face, like he had started a fire and didn’t know how to put it out. Minseok looked slightly less scared and more concerned. Baekhyun, however, who was sitting in his desk chair looking at Chanyeol with burning eyes, looked livid. His gaze was so intense, Chanyeol almost- _almost_ –hesitated. But he didn’t.

Chanyeol took three long strides around Baekhyun’s desk, grasped his chin in one hand and wrapped another around his back, leaned down and smashed their lips together.

Chanyeol expected Baekhyun to kiss him back, but he expected him to be reserved or even a little annoyed about it.

Chanyeol did not expect Baekhyun to literally _jump him_.

Both boys gasped as Baekhyun licked and nipped into the taller’s mouth. He groaned, pulling Chanyeol into his lap, so that he was straddling Beakhyun on the office chair. It was a little awkward for Chanyeol to lean down so far to accommodate Baekhyun’s height, but the way Baekhyun’s back arched into Chanyeol’s strong hands to reach sent shivers straight into Chanyeol’s groin. Chanyeol licked the roof of Baekhyun’s mouth and drank in the groan that it pulled from the elder. He had to focus really hard not to grind down into Baekhyun’s lap.

Eventually, they had to pull away for air. Chanyeol broke the kiss first, pulling up and away from Baekhyun’s lips to instead press light kisses down the side of his nose and then his cheek, and then his ear. At the same time, Chanyeol’s hand that wasn’t supporting the smaller’s back brushed the hair out of the opposite side of his face, cupping his jaw and rubbing circles into his neck with his thumb. Baekhyun just closed his eyes hummed happily. After a few more seconds of petting and kissing, Chanyeol pulled back a little bit to look Baekhyun in the eyes.

“I love you,” He said simply, not looking away from Baekhyun’s gaze.

“I love you too.”

Chanyeol smiled, and pressed one more short kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before standing up and turning to leave the room. Before he left, he shot one satisfied look at Junmyeon, who was sufficiently flustered, before laughing quietly and leaving.

“I’m still mad at you though!” Baekhyun yelled after him, after regaining his own composure, but Chanyeol just waved behind him, not turning back.

There was a brief moment of silence before Baekhyun turned to face Junmyeon, who was still blushing red, and Minseok who looked bored.

“What was that about?”

Junmyeon looked sheepish, “I may have asked him a… a dumb question.”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, “What did you ask?”

“I wasn’t saying I thought you guys were going to break up this time!” Junmyeon put his hands up in defense, “I just asked if he had given any thought to what would happen to the crew if you did…” Junmyeon trailed off at the end, looking at the floor guiltily. “I guess I had no reason to be worried.”

Baekhyun snorted, turning back to his desk, “That’s for sure,” Baekhyun shot one last fond look at the doorway where his boyfriend had walked out of before turning a cold glare back at his hyungs. “Now get out of my office,”

Junmyeon scrambled up and out of the door before Baekhyun could say anything else. Minseok rolled his eyes and lazily stood up to follow him. As soon as the two agents were out of the door, Baekhyun stood up to shut the blinds in his windows, grunting at the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Baekhyun reached for his earpiece to turn his microphone on.

“Come finish what you started, asshole.”

Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol’s legs pounding on the ground as he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I am posting! Please give me any tips or criticisms you might have. Also come say hi to me on twitter!! @BBHismyBBY
> 
> <3 We are one! <3


End file.
